


we met on monday morning

by morgvn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Riverdale, f/f relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgvn/pseuds/morgvn
Summary: after toni moves to riverdale she is happy to see a familiar face around. although toni has to deal with some initial difficulties at riverdale high, she gets to know people better and better. some people in her life have high standards but toni isn’t built that way. she lives the easy life and listens to her heart and her gut feeling which will lead her to an exiting adventure in her life.





	1. a warm summer breeze and a new stage of life

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know where this will end up, though i have some ideas ready. everything that’s written in italics are toni’s monologues. this is the first chapter and i tried to wake some interest. leave some feedback if you want, and have fun!  
my instagram: @morgvn1

_i barely could open my eyes. the sun was shining, way to bright to open my eyes completely. my hands were shaking. my entire body was shaking because of the cold breeze coming through the widely opened window. _

__

_where was i? i managed to open my eyes a little so i could see across where i was laying. i felt my back which was hurting incredibly bad cause i’ve probably been laying in this position for more than a lack of time. what the hell? i couldn’t remember what happened to myself. i didn’t even know where i was. _

__

_i looked across the room, it was a large room filled with lots of furniture. expensive furniture i’d say. and mostly red furniture. through the gaps of my eyes, i could see some photos hanging on the wall, though i couldn’t identify them. i crawled along the bed i was laying in, until i saw a shadow walking towards it. _

__

_what the hell was i doing in cheryl blossom’s bedroom? and why the fuck was my underwear laying on the floor?_

__

__

two weeks earlier

it was toni’s first day of school at riverdale high. she was incredibly excited but also nervous. she went along the old brick walls, touching them slightly and breathing in the hot summer breeze. she raised a smile. she was really happy to meet some knew people cause she’s been pretty much alone for her whole life. after toni’s grandpa passed away, she stayed at her uncle’s house. her uncle was the only person left of her family, after her parents died in a tragic car accident. she didn’t have siblings either. her uncle gave her shelter, he gave her a place to live, he gave her food, everything she needed. she also had a limited number of friends, maybe because of her way to handle things. 

the sun was shining beautifully on toni’s caramel-colored skin, her hazel-colored eyes were glowing and her brown hair with those cute light pink highlights were waving in the wind.

toni was really happy, even though she just moved to riverdale, she didn’t made any friends yet nor looked for great food spots near by. but she was happy to finally meet new people. 

-

“hi, i’m cheryl. cheryl blossom. mr. weatherbee told me to show you our school. my school tours are boring i’m sorry, i’m really not the best at explaining things and to be honest riverdale high’s history is not very interesting. well never mind, let’s start over here. this is the cafeteria. if you don’t want to get poisoned, you definitely shouldn’t eat here. the food is disgusting.“

toni chuckled. so her name was cheryl. from her outward appearance toni would never hang out with her. she looked way too sweet and shy. she was the exact opposite to toni. cheryl blossom was wearing a red, tight skirt, a white blouse and some read shoes toni didn’t know the name of. the only shoes she knew where sneakers. and boots. 

_she seems to be nice, even though she’s probably one of those nice kids, the one’s who always follow rules, you could say nerds. well, i don’t want to prejudiced, so let’s see how this not-so-interesting school tour turns out. though i would prefer meeting people and sitting in class than walking around some old buildings looking at school monuments and football fields._

__

“this is the trophy case.” there were a lot of trophies in this small, dilapidated cabinet. toni took a closer look. “seems like winning contests isn’t riverdale’s strength anymore”, toni laughed. indeed, riverdale’s football team hasn’t won a trophy in three years. maybe the football team wasn’t in the mood to play after their best player, jason blossom, passed away. 

cheryl shook her head. she didn’t reply to what toni said nor did she shared a laughter. it was quiet. it was this awkward silence that everyone hated.

_did i say something wrong? maybe she doesn’t have this sense of humor._

__

of course, toni didn’t say anything wrong but what she didn’t knew was that jason was cheryl’s twin brother. she basically just laughed about jason’s passion.  
the silence didn’t turn into words, not at all, it was still quiet. you could barely hear any noise, besides the janitor who was sweeping away the dust on the floors.

“well toni, i guess that’s everything i could tell you about riverdale high. see you around”

cheryl blossom left without even looking at toni.

_that was weird. a nerd, like i said. she probably has to go back to class i mean who wants to miss class? never mind, i guess i’ll find the principal’s office by myself._

__

__

toni was walking through the halls of riverdale high, noticing a big logo on one of the floors. she took out her beloved camera. yes, toni was a very passionate photographer, too. she had taken photos of almost everything which was at least a little interesting or just beautiful in her eyes.

_river vixens. what the hell? what are the river vixens? a club of girls? what else could it be? huh_

__

__

at the end of the long school hall, toni could see a dark-brown room with a sign saying “principal”

_ finally_

__

__

toni was knocking on the door, in the hope that someone would open it. indeed. a tall man, maybe in his late fifties opened the wooden door. 

“you must be miss topaz. antoinette topaz, am i right?”

_how’s his voice so deep? he must be smoking tons of cigarettes a day_

__

__

“yeah”, toni nodded “i go by toni tough”, she added.  
“well, then, toni. second period starts in about fifteen minutes, back there you can see the cafeteria, the rest rooms are on the second floor and the nurses room is besides the gym which is located next to the school yard.”  
“um yeah, i already got introduced to the school’s cafeteria. a red headed girl gave me a tour, a really short one though.” “cheryl blossom?” “yeah that’s her name, i assume.” 

he gave her a stack of papers, one was including her time table, the others were just filled with unnecessary and uninteresting stuff about the school and what the school was offering.

toni saw the man’s name on the white name plate which was standing on his desk.  
“thanks, mr. weatherbee. it was a pleasure to meet you.” “that will probably not be the last time”, mr. weatherbee laughed. toni joined his laughter even though she was faking it. 

_what the hell is this sense of humor at riverdale high? i hope i’ll find some people who share my humor. but more importantly, where do i have class right now? i gotta find room 202._

__

__

toni was looking for her room, she held the timetable in her one hand, a description of the school’s buildings in the other. she didn’t look straight ahead because she was sure that no one would walk against her cause the bell didn’t ring yet and break hasn’t started yet. but exactly that happened. someone was jostling her.

“jughead?”  
“toni? what a coincidence to see you in riverdale. what are you doing here?”  
“i could ask you the same, jones”, toni chuckled


	2. jones and blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toni and jughead are both surprised to see each other at riverdale high. toni is freaked out because she meets cheryl blossom everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics didn’t work, so everything in >>...<< are toni’s monologues. and this chapter is a little longer, sorry y’all. have fun reading

“dude, what are you doing here?” toni asked. jughead was her friend in primary school and she hasn’t seen him since.  
“well, doing what all the others are doing here. school.” “jones, come on. i mean, what are you doing in riverdale? didn’t you live with your mom and your sister in chicago?” toni still was surprised to see jughead here. and nope, he didn’t change at all, he was still the same, besides he got a little older and he seemed more mature.  
“i was, actually. but we all moved to riverdale two years ago. and my dad didn’t want me to go southside high, even though he said i belong to the southside. well, i guess it was a good idea cause southside high was being shut. hiram lodge bought it and i currently turning it into a prison”  
“wait, you’re a serpent now? and who the fuck is hiram lodge?”  
“oh topaz! you missed a lot while being at your uncle. let’s talk later? i actually just wanted to go to the men’s room, you know... um but what about meeting later in the cafeteria?”  
“yeah! i mean of course, i’d love to.”

>>what a freaking coincidence. i didn’t expect to know anyone here, since riverdale is a hella small town. and ironically jones. <<

toni laughed and threw a little glance at jughead while he passed by. 

>>one thing hasn’t changed. he’s still hot. <<

toni totally forgot to ask jughead were she would find her room, so toni had to look for it all by herself. and riverdale high wasn’t small. 

finally she found her room, but she was late. the bell was ringing and students stormed out of class. including cheryl blossom. 

>>ugh, not her again. <<

toni tried not to look at the red headed girl but unfortunately she already saw her.

“hey, toni!”, cheryl said while waving at her.  
toni still tried to stay unnoticed but cheryl didn’t relent and walked towards her

>>oh god, probably she is going to tell me what i did wrong earlier. please get me out of here<<

“i just wanted to apologize for earlier today. you remember? at the trophy case?”

>>of course i did, it was only half an hour ago.<<

“oh, yeah. no problem. i just wondered why you left so suddenly”, toni said in a little annoyed tone. “i didn’t mean to. it’s just.. as we were at the trophy case and you did this joke, i assume and hope it was a joke”, cheryl laughed “I got overwhelmed by my feelings. you probably saw that name tag on most of the trophies.”

>>indeed, the name jason b. was popping up on almost every trophy<<

“his name was jason blossom. he passed away three years ago. well actually he got murdered but that’s another story”  
“fuck. you were related?”, toni asked. “we were twins”

>>holy crap, i didn’t know that. i mean how should i?<<

“i’m sorry, cheryl” “no, don’t be. you couldn’t know, i mean how should you?”

>>did we just think the same thing? <<

“true. i’m still sorry though. for your loss.”  
“thanks, toni. um, do you maybe want to spend the break with me?”

>>i really don’t want to be rude, she clearly is a friendly girl, but she’s just not my type. my type of friend, i mean. she doesn’t have my sense of humor and to be honest, i’m not in the mood to listen to her stories about her brother or whatsoever.<<

“ugh i..” toni didn’t know what to answer. “a friend of mine, jughead, we already agreed on spending the break together. he wanted to show me the rest of the school, since you-“ toni got interrupted “since i ended our tour so suddenly?” cheryl laughed. “exactly.” toni shared a quiet laughter. “never mind, i’m fine. if you ever want to do something together, hit me up. i could show you some interesting and fun spots in riverdale?” “yeah, totally!” toni replied “i’ll hit you up”, toni added.

>>what the fuck is wrong with me? did i just confirmed to meet up with cheryl blossom? with that nerd? <<

toni wasn’t actually spending the break with jughead, she didn’t even see him around. she didn’t want cheryl to see that she didn’t stay with jughead, so she went to the girl’s bathroom. 

“oh, hey! didn’t you want to spend the break with jughead?”

>>why the fuck is cheryl everywhere?<<

“i do. i just, you know...” “i see”, cheryl chuckled 

after toni left the girl’s room she looked out for jughead but she couldn’t see him anywhere. she took out her timetable to see where she’s having class next. so she already looked for the room cause she didn’t want to be late again. she finally found her room and waited until third period started. 

>>only five more minutes. and hopefully jughead has this class with me. <<

the bell rang and toni saw a teacher who was walking towards the room, which she was standing in front of. “you’re pretty early, miss”, she said in a kind of funny way. “oh, didn’t the bell just ring?” “it did, yes. but my students are always late, so i didn’t expect you do be so early. you must be new here, i never saw you before miss-“ “topaz, toni topaz” “nice to meet you, child”, she said. “i’m miss franklin”. toni nodded and miss franklin unlocked the door. 

a few minutes later the first students were arriving in class. including cheryl blossom.

>>of course she’d be here. nothing new.<<

“we’re doing partner work today! get yourself a partner and get out your books on page 52”, miss franklin said loudly.

“i’ll go with toni”, cheryl shouted through the entire class room. toni was embarrassed. why did cheryl always want to be near toni? toni rolled her eyes

>>and i thought i’d get to a lot of new people today. i guess i’ll be hanging out with cheryl for the rest of the day, if not even for the rest of my school-time, if she keeps stalking me<<

“i don’t have my books yet”  
“oh sure, we can share one”, cheryl said euphorically. 

>>why the hell is she in such a good mood? wasn’t she just in despair an hour ago? well, probably i should be careful, her moods probably change every ten minutes<<

toni smiled, not because of the fact that she had to share books with the red headed nerd though, but because of seeing jughead walking into class.

“you’re late, jones!”, miss franklin said angry  
“sorry, my dog ate my homework.” the entire class burst out laughing, and also toni laughed.  
“mr. jones, this is the second time this week you’re late. and it’s monday!”  
the class laughed again. 

>> seems like jughead was known for being late. and he probably is a popular guy at riverdale high, too.<<

“hey topaz!”, jughead said across the room. he took a seat beside a red headed, muscular boy who already had his material ready.  
toni smiled and winked. “hey arch!” jughead said.

>> arch? i don’t believe it’s his actual name, probably a nick name. <<

“topaz! this is archie. his name is actually archibald but we call him archie. or arch. he’s my best friend” “nice to meet you, archie!” archie nodded. 

>> he seems to be okay, not my type either. <<

“stop the whisper, miss topaz, mr jones! open your books and start working!”, miss franklin said.  
“is she always like that? i thought she wasn’t that strict as i talked to her before class has started.”, toni asked cheryl. “yeah, she’s pretty strict.”  
“miss blossom! you don’t want to get a warning at this monday, do you?” “of course not, miss franklin”, cheryl replies frightened. “good. and now open your book, for the last time!”

cheryl opened her book and looked towards toni.  
“i like your hair style by the way”, she said.


End file.
